1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to catalytic converters, and, more particularly, to materials of use in catalyst systems.
2. Background Information
Emissions standards seek the reduction of a variety of materials in exhaust gases, including unburned hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO), and nitrogen oxides (NO). In order to meet such standards, catalyst systems able to convert such materials present in the exhaust of any number of mechanisms are needed.
To this end, there is a continuing need to provide materials able to perform in a variety of environments, which may vary in a number ways, including oxygen content and the temperature of the gases undergoing treatment.